Geordi and Harry do Las Vegas
by Majorkami
Summary: Just as it sound! Two of Star Trek's most love-lorn men take on a planet-sized Sin City.
1. The bet

Ye Olde Disclaimer: They aint mine, I tells ya!

            "No really, I'm busy on the 12th." the woman at the bar told Geordi.

            "Can I call you then?" he replied hopefully.

            "No."

            The woman left the bar, and Geordi let his face fall into his hands. Even at the reception for the Voyager, where many of the women in the room had spent seven years in the Delta quadrant with rather limited dating options, he couldn't find anyone interested in a Friday night on the town.

            "Don't worry about her," a male voice said from somewhere near the engineer, "She's got a boyfriend anyway."

            The voice belonged to a young Asian man from the Voyager crew. 

"My name's Harry Kim." he said, sticking out a hand. Geordi shook it.

"Geordi La Forge. Have a seat," he replied, indicating a bar stool. After the ensign had taken a seat, the engineer asked, "Is she always like that?"

"Oh yeah. At least you got her to talk to you for more than two minutes. The only ones I can get to do that all have problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Let's see…one was a Borg, another was dead, and then there were those three that wanted to kill me…

"You've already listed more women than I've ever had luck with. At this point even the dangerous ones sound appealing. I think I figured out my problem though."

This piqued Harry's interest, "You have? What is it?"

"I'm on the same ship as Will Riker. That man is such a talented sweet talker that no other man on board even stands a chance."

Harry pondered for a moment, then replied, "I think I have that problem too. You should hear Tom Paris when he talks to women, and he's married."

"Really? Some guys have all the luck."

Neither of them noticed that Will and Tom had been standing less than ten feet away, talking about poker, when they'd started this discussion.

"Harry has no idea what he's talking about," Tom said, "I mean, he's a great pal, but when it comes to women he's hopeless."

"I don't know…" Will replied, then he had an idea. He regarded his new friend with a mischievous look and asked, "Do you want to bet on it?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?"


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: Disclaim! Disclaim! I disclaim it all!  
  
Geordi parked their borrowed shuttle (on loan from the Enterprise) in the hangar of "The Rabid Tribble" hotel. Neither he nor Harry knew what had prompted Will and Tom to send them on an excursion to Los Vegas colony, but he knew the purpose. He hadn't had a chance to look at the list of bars Will had given him, but he was more than ready to talk to some ladies after spending hours in a shuttle with only the ensign for company.  
"Let's figure out what room they booked us first, then come back for the stuff." Harry suggested. Geordi agreed, and the pair walked into the lobby.  
The lobby was full of people, and connected to a bar at one side.  
"I'm just going to get something to drink," Geordi said, "Why don't you check what room we've got and meet me in the bar."  
Before Harry could respond, the (truly desperate) engineer had disappeared through the bar doors, in search of more than a beverage. Harry shrugged and approached the desk.  
"Hi, I'm here about a reservation made by Tom Paris for a couple of friends."  
"Let me see," the man at the counter murmured, typing the name into his computer, "Ah yes, room for two. I hope you and your sweetheart have a nice stay in our humble establishment."  
"That's nice of you, but I'm not here with my 'sweetheart', just a friend."  
The man was puzzled. "But your friend Tom was absolutely adamant when he booked the honeymoon suite for you."  
Harry shook his head, a rueful grin on his lips. Leave it to Tom to pull a prank like this.  
"Is there any way I could change the reservation?"  
"Certainly not. All reservations are final, once made. And you and your 'friend' will love the room! It's one of the most romantic we have!"  
"I don't think you understood what I said."  
  
"So you come in here often?"  
Geordi was sitting at the, chatting with a lovely brunette. Or at least, he was chatting. The lady hadn't even acknowledged his existence.  
"You know, you're really beautiful."  
That was one of the tips Geordi had picked up from Will: women like to hear about how good they look. The brunette still hadn't said a word, but Geordi continued, "You're more beautiful than-than-than a warp core right after it's been overhauled."  
The woman twitched. She was clearly listening, whether or not she chose to respond. Geordi kept on talking.  
"Your hair gleams more brightly than a red giant, and your eyes are brighter than quantum torpedoes. I mean, you're just absolutely stunning-"  
Slap! The brunette belted him one across the face.  
"You can't take a hint, can you tech boy?" she hissed at the bewildered engineer, "I'm not interested, so just move on."  
Geordi left his place at the bar with a sigh. That was the fourteenth woman to reject him since he'd entered the room. And that man staring at him from across the room with the hungry look on his face was starting to creep him out.  
  
"You still won't change it?" Harry asked.  
"Nope." the man behind the counter replied, trying to look busy with other things.  
"How 'bout now?"  
"Nope."  
"Now?"  
"Nope."  
"Now?"  
"For the last time, no."  
Harry pondered. There had to be some way to avoid sharing a bed with a desperate near-stranger who had a preference for "handsome" women.  
"Could you send a cot up to the room then?"  
The man typed something into his computer.  
"That I can do. You and your 'friend' are not on speaking terms already?"  
"Yes, whatever. Just please send a cot to the room and give me the keys, okay."  
"There's no need for rudeness. Here you are." the man said, handing Harry two room keys. "I do hope you two make up before the end of the trip."  
Harry left the counter before he felt the urge to strangle the manager. He had to find Geordi and tell him about their living arrangements for the next five days. Now where did he go again? Oh yeah, the bar. Harry was almost through the door when a bunch of flashing lights caught his attention. The lights belonged to a slot machine. Well, just one go.  
  
"Leave me alone, okay!"  
The blond woman got up and went out the door, and Geordi let his head fall into his hands. Now he had officially been shot down by every female in the room. Even the old lady in the corner with the gin bottle would have nothing to do with him. He was still moping when the burly bartender slapped both hands down on the bar in front of Geordi.  
"Maybe you should call it a night. You're scaring my customers off."  
With a sad little nod, Geordi headed for the door. The best part of the evening was that the "hungry man" didn't follow him out of the bar. He was so depressed that he tripped over Harry, still feeding the slot machine.  
"Perfect timing!" the unusually cheery ensign said, "I'm going to win any second now."  
"It's late," Geordi replied, and grabbed Harry's arm, "Come on."  
"Awwww!" Harry whined, but allowed himself to be dragged off. As soon as they were out the door to get their luggage the old lady with the gin bottle sat down at the slot machine and inserted a single coin. Jackpot!  
After Geordi had been informed of the room situation, they flipped a coin for the bed, and finally got some rest. 


End file.
